


Behold the next great Dream Mage! ...Not.

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [57]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mild Angst, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's totally not jealous. Being a Keyblade wielder's enough of a hassle, he doesn't need Eli's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold the next great Dream Mage! ...Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya, Adion, Shyra and Trivium don't belong to me, they're my friend's creations. More info can be found [ on her tumblr](http://akingdomtheorist.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #57 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 9 in the dream, 21 in reality; Maya - ?; Eli - 20; 'Jem - 16; Amaya - 19 

  


  


"But she's real! I know she is!"

Kai stomped his feet in frustration. He hated when people thought he was lying, or making up stories. His mom was eyeing him in exasperation. It was the look that was usually reserved for when he refused to take his bath, or eat his carrots. He made a face at her before trying again.

"She's got lavender hair, 'kay, and green eyes, and she's about this tall-" He raised a hand a little over his own head. "And she has a funny dragon made outta shadows that she calls Shyra!"

Maya sighed, crossing her arms. "Kai, dreams are just stories your mind makes up while you sleep. The people in them aren't real."

"AMAYA'S NOT A DREAM!"

The little boy hollered, and that was the end of that. His mom grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and began tugging him toward his room.

"That's it, you're having quiet time for the rest of the afternoon. You don't yell at me, not ever. You understand?"

Kai let himself be pulled along, scowling. It wasn't fair, he knew he wasn't just dreaming. He _knew_.

"She lives in a big house and there's no sky, and everything's lit up with these funny little lights. And they don't like Keyblades where she's from, so dad would be in lots of trouble if he ever went there, 'cept he can't get there 'cause the world's kinda locked away."

It was the kind of lock that not even a Keyblade Master could open. That was his understanding, anyway.

"Daddy Riku's going to be in lots of trouble if he doesn't come _here_  this weekend." Maya grumbled, and let go of his jacket once they were in his room. She lifted Kerrick off the bed and tucked the stuffed dragon under her arm. "Sit and read. You can have him back at dinner, okay?"

Kai dropped right down onto the floor and sulked. He hated when she took his best friend away as punishment.

"'Kay."

His mom left, shutting the door behind her. Kai stuck his tongue out at it before he curled up in a ball, closing his eyes. Maybe he could talk to Amaya again, and find a way to prove that he wasn't lying.

His friend was just as real as he was.

  


* * *

  
"So what do you think?" 

Kai glanced up from the chocolate milk he was stirring to find Eli leaning halfway across the island counter. His friend had gotten so absorbed in his telling of last night's dream that he was on the edge of his stool. 

"Huh? Oh!" Eli shook his head and scooted back some. "That you're jealous?" 

Kai lifted the spoon briefly, flicking him with milk droplets. "Of _what_?" 

"That I can do awesome stuff." Eli bragged, wiping his face off. 

" _I_ can do awesome stuff. I don't even know why I'm asking you, it's not like I can't figure it out. It's all tied to mom and her leaving...and probably me wishing I'd met Amaya when we were kids." 

"So what's the dream mage part supposed to mean? Jealous. Maybe I can try and teach you how to dreamwalk!" 

"No." Kai frowned, setting the spoon on the counter before taking a sip of his milk. Eli raised his arms and began to gesture wildly. 

"It'll be fun! I'll teach you how to fly, and manifest weapons-" 

"I can do that already." 

"Not lightsabers! And shapeshifting! How about instead of getting tossed off a dragon in midair-" 

"You promised never to speak of that again under penalty of death, Eli-" 

"-you get to _become_ one! It'll be great!" 

Kai's eyes narrowed at him over the glass while Eli pouted, dropping his hands into his lap. 

"Aww, c'mon." 

"The Keyblade's enough of a hassle, I don't need you training me in the fine art of heart tinkering. Go find another minion...not Ronan." He added as Eli opened his mouth. 

"I wasn't gonna- hey! Speaking of tinkering, it's been forever since we've seen Amaya. Maybe I ought to go get her. It's almost Christmas, y'know." 

Kai set the glass aside, then leaned forward to study his friend intently. 

"How, exactly?" 

"...Never mind." 

"No, you said it. Tell me your great plan." 

Eli squirmed in his seat, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

"Uh...Light Corridors." 

Kai stared at him in disbelief. "You're going to use the Light Corridors, which you're still learning, to go to Trivium." 

"Well..." 

"Trivium, which is _sealed off_ from other worlds." 

He knew he sounded like a jerk, but he wanted Eli to be aware of the risk. Instead he was met with a glare. 

"I could do it!" 

"For _Christmas_ , Eli. It's dangerous." 

"She's never had one! She doesn't even know what it is! We could have the best time, Kai! Presents and decorating the tree and carols and snow, and it'd be like giving her a family for a while, and-" 

Eli stopped abruptly, glancing down at the counter with a shrug. "I miss her, okay? And Adion and Shyra. I know the others do too. Don't you? She fixed your heart, after all." 

Now Kai was the one that squirmed. Even if it wasn't an issue anymore, talking about it still bothered him on some level. Still, he was grateful. It was the best feeling, not suffering from random bouts of pain...and not having to try and hide it. Not that much had ever escaped his friends' notice. 

"Yeah, I miss her. And the not-dates." He gave Eli a narrow look. "Even if we only had a couple before she went back, and if you start making threesome jokes again-" 

Eli brightened considerably at that. 

"I never said anything about a threesome, just that you ought to ask 'Jem if you can date Amaya on the side." 

"How many times do I have to tell you? The only things that ever happened were spell exchanges and tea! And 'Jem and I aren't doing anything!" 

If Eli brought up all the times that he and 'Jem cuddled as proof, he was going to reach across the counter and dump his milk on him. 

"Not _yet_. Just wait Kai, she's got it bad for you." 

Eli sounded smug, and Kai groaned, burying his face in his hands. Oh Light, the things he _didn't_ want to think about. 

"Amaya for Christmas, okay. But do me a favor, Epic Mage. Start small. See if you can get into her dreams first. I'd rather she make the jump to a place she's already been, than you trying to get _there_. You're not a Gatekeeper, just an ambitious dork." 

"But you still love me~" 

"...Shut up."


End file.
